Passion and Purity
by peterpanda94
Summary: After all that they've been through, Chuck and Blair meet in the middle. Set sometime after 2.18. Chuck realizes all he wants is Blair, but will she be willing to accept his apology? Rated M, but don't let that stop you. One-shot, C/B!


**This story is set sometimes after 2.18 when Chuck realizes he only wants Blair and he tries to apologize. But is Blair going to accept his apology? We'll see....**

**

* * *

**

_Blair sat down in her suite and waited for him. It was only a matter of time before he came to her. Secretly, she was excited for this. _

Blair Waldorf had become a new woman lately. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was always bright and open with a secret smile on it. Serena had even commented on it when Blair had been unusually nice to a random little girl a week ago. The little girl had fallen to the ground and her ice cream cone had smashed. Blair had picked her up and bought her a new ice cream cone. She had patted her hair, smiled at her, and then walked away as if she did this everyday. Serena just stared after her, wondering where the bitchy Queen B had gone.

Blair smiled to herself as she thought of the reason she was so unexpectedly kind to everyone now. Chuck… Just his name made her hot and flushed. He was making her a better person and he didn't even know it. She wished he would hurry up. She knew he would come to her eventually. A knock came on the door and Blair jumped up, running to get it. She wrenched it open, smiling at Chuck's expression.

--

Chuck didn't do this kind of thing. He was head over heels in love with Blair and he couldn't help it one bit. He had fucked everything up so many times and so he decided not to fight it. He knew what he wanted now. What he had always wanted, but was too afraid to claim for himself. He walked down the street to Blair's apartment, stopping at the florist on the way and picking up a bouquet of roses. They weren't pink. They were a mixture of red and white. Red for the passion and love he felt for her. White for the purity and perfection with which he saw her.

Chuck was not acting himself. Even Nate, as exceptionally unobservant as he was, had noticed the change in Chuck's behavior. Every time Nate talked to Chuck , he would catch Chuck's eyes space out and a secret smile come to his face. He would snap his fingers in front of Chuck's face to make him snap out of it. Chuck would stare at Nate blankly, remembering he was there, then put on a guarded expression and throw a classic Chuck Bass comment at him. Nate wondered what these moments were, but he attributed them to Chuck's frequent alcohol consumption. He was worried about Chuck. He wondered if Chuck every thought of Blair, if he felt sorrow or regret for their past relationship. _Some of his brain cells must have died_, Nate thought. _I should have known. It was about time that alcohol had an effect on him. I hope he recovers soon._

Little did Nate know, Chuck had cut down on his drinking lately. Even the thought of Blair was intoxicating enough. But Nate didn't need to know that. He was now ready to do what he had been too afraid to do before.

Now Chuck Bass stood, abashed, at Blair Waldorf's door with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Chuck was scared and his face showed it. He was scared for them and he was scared he would fuck this up, but it was worth a shot. There was nothing left to lose now.

--

Blair stared at him, then smiled and moved aside so he could enter her apartment. He handed her the roses and whispered, "For you." She took them and smiled. "Thank you," she said. She put them in the vase on her table and looked at them smiling. Where did they go from here? Blair felt anticipation tingle in her stomach and she turned around to look at Chuck. He was still standing in her foyer, looking at the floor. He was exceptionally well-dressed, but it didn't look like he had put any effort into it. He looked like he had thrown something on and it had just happened to match. Blair, on the other hand, had spent hours agonizing over what to wear. She had finally decided on her purple Herve Leger dress. She knew purple was his favorite color. She walked over to him and put he hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his daze. He looked at her intensely, leaning down so that his mouth hovered about an inch away from hers, and her breathing stopped.

As hard as it was to pull away, she couldn't do this here. She stepped away from him and tantalizingly strutted to the stairs before ascending them and going to her room. She looked around at her familiar room and heard his steps echoing on the stairs.

--

When Chuck entered the room, he saw he sitting on the bed, her head lowered. She looked so broken, yet completely whole as if his arrival had completed her; filled that hole in her heart that was empty when he was gone. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face. He walked carefully over to her and she allowed him to sit down next to her. She stared at the ground, then Chuck put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned over to hug him like a child. She felt him stiffen, then his arms enveloped her and she felt his warmth radiate through her body.

There was nothing like hugging Chuck. It was a familiar experience, yet it was new every time she did it. She lost herself in him each time. Finally, she looked up at him and smiled.

She leaned over to kiss him. God, she had missed those lips. The kiss grew in intensity and she laid down on her bed, his body protectively hovering over her. Each move they made was familiar, but they seemed unsure of the other's reaction.

Blair kissed him with all the emotion he had in her body, transferring some of those emotions to him. She reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it off. She released his lips and breathed heavily as he looked into her eyes steadily.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked. The words were familiar. The air was potent with the same emotion they had both felt that night so long ago: uncertainty, fear. Blair didn't even blink. Her eyes melted as they met his and he saw no uncertainty in them. She nodded; she was completely sure of what she wanted now. All she wanted was him. All she had ever wanted was him. Her lips found his again and they began to undress each other again. Finally, they were left in the nude. Their bodies were uncovered, as were their souls. They were stripped down to the most basic, yet complicated emotion: love.

Chuck kissed her again, then moved his kisses down her face to her jaw. He nibbled behind her ear and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. He slowly massaged the small of her back as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her neck to her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach. She stiffened as she felt him kiss her there, then his tongue penetrated her and she gasped in pleasure. His tongue imitated what he would have done with his manhood and she felt herself getting wetter by the second. He licked the folds gently, his tongue swirling around, flicking her teasingly. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and he back arched up to meet his tongue. Chuck continued to tease her, then he stuck his index finger deep inside her and she gasped, feeling herself go over the edge as she convulsed around his finger and her juices flowed into his hand. He licked them up as if he was a child who had chocolate on his fingers.

Chuck crawled back up her body as she regained her strength. Then she attacked him, taking him by surprise. Blair met him in the middle and grabbed his manhood. She gently stroked up and down, trailing her fingers along it teasingly. "Blair…" he whispered. "Please." She smiled and sped up her motions, giving him a full-on hand job. He moaned her name in pleasure and she smiled at how unguarded he was around her. How he let his walls come down as soon as their clothes were off. She smiled at the pleasure only she could bring to him. She stopped very abruptly, then began to rub her body against his, driving him crazy with lust for her. Finally, she slowed and kissed him deeply. He decided he would take control of this situation. He grabbed her and licked her bottom lip, sending her into a frenzy for him. "Chuck…" she moaned. Her eyes were closed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What?"

"I want…" she trailed off.

"You want what?" he whispered seductively.

"I want you," she moaned back. "In me. Now."  
Chuck was taken back by her forwardness, but he wasn't going to stop. "Tell me you need me," he goaded her. She gasped as his lips grazed her ear and she felt herself get hot again. "I need you Chuck," she almost yelled.

"Whatever you want," Chuck replied. He positioned himself at her opening and nudged her opening with his tip. She pushed her hips up to meet his, arching her back. He tantalized her by leaning over her and kissing her again. Blair couldn't take it anymore. She flipped him over with all her strength. "I need you," she growled seductively. "_Now."_ Chuck was astonished by her taking control of the situation, but he wasn't complaining. From this angle, he could see and feel a lot more. His manhood stuck directly up and she positioned herself above it looking like she was about to ride a horse. Chuck felt a burning in his groins as she did this. Blair looked him directly in the eyes and he felt it then. The need to tell her just how he felt. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. His eyes never left her face as he whispered, "I love you, Blair Waldorf." Blair wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but she didn't care. He had just told her how he felt. She wasn't going to pass up this chance with all their walls down. "I love you, Chuck Bass," she said with a steady, unwavering voice. And then she slid onto him. Chuck gasped with intense pleasure.

"Fuck, Blair," he gasped. "You're just so…tight." Blair moaned his name and raised herself back up. He flipped her over and he slid back into her, filling her to the hilt. He reached into her in a place he had never reached before. He knew he had penetrated her to the core. He was the first and only person who would ever know every inch of her body, soul and mind. He pumped into her unbearably fast, sending them both into a numbingly joyful oblivion. She clenched around him and he felt himself nearing the edge as well. His lips grazed hers and his hands pushed against the small of her back, pulling her to him. This sent them both over the edge. They shook as their orgasms made their bodies clench against each other. When it was over, Chuck slid out of her and they laid down next to each other. One of Chuck's hands remained on the small of her back and he turned over to face her, using his other hand to brush a stray hair out of her face. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. He reveled in her beauty and she pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you, Chuck Bass," Blair said again, hoping what he felt and had said was real.

Chuck's silence scared Blair, but suddenly she felt him shaking next to her. He was crying, but when she looked at him in alarm, he smiled at her. "I love you, Blair Waldorf," he whispered with everything that was in his heart. She held him against her as his tears ran down his face. Blair did what no one had done for Chuck before; she loved him with her heart. And Chuck did something he had never done either. He loved Blair Waldorf. And he was scared shitless and he didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew, he just knew, that Blair would be with him through it all. And that was all he needed.

* * *

**Don't be too hard. This is my first mature story...I hope you liked it! It was a sudden inspiration. I just sat and wrote. Please comment and review!! I love reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
